Kenzi
Kenzi is a human and Bo's best friend and sidekick. Character arc Kenzi is extremely protective of Bo and does not take kindly to anyone she considers as not having her BFF's best interests at heart. At times she has been rash and does not always make the best decisions, although never intentionally. She has become very close to Trick and seeks his advice often. She and Hale have become close, not only because both know what it's like to be the sidekick, but also from an underlying attraction towards each other. Her relationships with Dyson and Lauren are friendly but more guarded, due to the fact that both have at one time or another hurt Bo because of the romantic feelings she has for both of them. Kenzi was briefly replaced by Inari, a Kitsune who attempted to take over her life due to the her having no friends of her own, but Bo figured out that this "Kenzi" wasn't real and rescued her friend despite Inari's attempts to sow discord within Bo's circle. At the end of Season 3, Kenzi showed interest in becoming Fae to be stronger and more helpful to Bo. Massimo, the Druid middle-man between Tamsin and the unidentified powerful client that hired her to find Bo, offered to help her turn into a Fae. Personality Kenzi is very quick-witted and playfully sarcastic. Her one-liners often help relieve the tension when she and Bo find themselves in dangerous situations. She has shown a lot of courage and is always ready to put herself in harm's way when necessary. She can be reluctant to trust those she encounters, which is quite often a virtue, due to the fact that Bo is, at times, too trusting. She is a master of disguise, wearing various wigs and using accents which enable her to infiltrate places during investigative work. Her everyday appearance is predominantly "Goth" with a dash of playful femininity. Relationships * Bo: Kenzi's best friend. They have a very close relationship that could best be described as a sisterly bond. Even in her worst nightmare, death was the only thing that Bo could conceive of that would separate Kenzi from her. Kenzi has often been referred to as Bo's greatest liablity because of her human status, and yet Bo refuses to believe that Kenzi is anything less than exactly what she needs: someone whom she can always depend on. * Trick: One of the eldest known Fae and owner-bartender of The Dal Riata. Over time, he has demonstrated an affection for Bo and Kenzi, helping Bo establish protection for Kenzi so that she could interact within the Fae world, even sacrificing the fragment of his prized Gleipnir artifact to acquire a cure for a fatal Fae virus Kenzi was infected with when she ate the soup the Aswang, Halima, had cooked without asking first if she could (Food for Thought)). Trick has said that Kenzi is one of the most interesting humans he'd ever met. * Hale: Dyson's homicide detective partner. Hale and Kenzi have developed a close friendship due to their mutual status as sidekicks. He appreciates her courage and loyalty to her friends (The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire). Hale has shown signs of romantic feelings for Kenzi. When he assumed the role of acting Ash their relationship became reluctantly complicated. Hale was the first Fae to use a power on Kenzi: employing his siren whistle to knock out both Kenzi and Bo; whistling to her in The Dal to let her know she needed to be on her guard in the Fae world; and a high-frequency whistling to cauterize the wound inflicted by one of The Garuda's Berserkers after Lauren told him to do so (Flesh and Blood). * Dyson: A somewhat reluctant but loyal friend to Kenzi. Dyson is, by nature, contemptuous of humans. He often acts as if she is annoying though he has on occasion been sweet towards her, even going as far as to admit that he admired her strength after an incident where the two swapped bodies and Dyson was forced to use her body to stop an insane Dark Fae escaped prisoner (Original Skin). Everyone, except Trick, was trapped in The Dal by a spell that prevented them from leaving the tavern and caused their personas to switch bodies. It was revealed in this episode that Kenzi, while inhabiting Dyson's body, understood the emptiness he felt due to The Norn taking his ability to love anyone. Kenzi lets Dyson know she would keep this knowledge about him to herself, showing that although she is Bo's BFF, she respects his privacy. She risked herself to rescue Dyson after he battled the Berserkers (Lachlan's Gambit). She also confronted The Norn with a chainsaw, threatening to cut down her Sacred Tree if she did not return Dyson's love passion (Into the Dark). When Dyson killed Inari – who had taken Kenzi's form – he was visibly distraught at the possibility that he had killed Kenzi until Lauren's tests confirmed that the corpse was that of a Fae (The Kenzi Scale). * Lauren: Human scientist and physician property of The Ash. Kenzi does not really have a strong connection with Lauren outside of their mutual significance in Bo's life. The first time they had a serious conversation was when Kenzi threatened "to kill' Lauren if she ever hurt Bo again after Lauren admitted to Bo that she had been ordered by The Ash to distract her from finding Vex (Vexed). Their interactions generally have taken place through others. In Season 3, while dealing with a parasite-infected Bo, Dyson, and Tamsin – that had regressed them into teenagers – Kenzi and Lauren finally had a one-on-one "talk" and revealed their insecurities to each other (ConFaegion). * Vex and Kenzi grew closer when he started living with her and Bo in The Clubhouse. * Nate is a friend and neighbor from when Kenzi was eight years old. They began a romantic relationship after reconnecting sixteen years later when he auditioned as a musician for Bo's surprise birthday party (Barometz. Trick. Pressure). Kenzi ended their relationship so she could be free to help Bo in the coming conflict with The Garuda, and protect him from collateral harm. * Bruce: A Dark Fae strongman sent by The Morrígan to torture Kenzi and get information on Bo's powers. Hard on the outside, a softie on the inside, he's in love with Kenzi and aids her escape. Kenzi fails to realize what kind of relationship Bruce is longing for and just sees him as a friend. They were separated during the search for Massimo when he took over the guarding of a bridge from a troll so that Kenzi could proceed in her quest (UPYURS6). Kenzi received postcards and letters from his alleged trip to Bora Bora, only to find out that for helping Kenzi, he was being treated as a slave for the Dark Fae. Unable to leave a friend in that situation, she works with Tamsin to release him. (Let the Dark Times Roll) Kenzi is the only apparent connection Bruce has with the Light Fae. Aliases In a scene from Can't See the Fae-Rest, we learn that Kenzi had accumulated a long rap sheet and employed many aliases while engaging in criminal activities: :Kenzi McAdams :Kenzi Rogers :Kenzi Sommersby :Kenzi Williams :Meow Meow :Ninotchka Alexandrovich :Rhino Levine :Shaman Czigany :Toni Soprano Features * Family ties involved in organized crime: ::Dima (a.k.a. Dimitri): Cousin. Believes that Don Corleone is his real father. Mentioned in Masks and Truth and Consequences. Appears in End Of A Line as Dimitri. ("Dima" is a diminutive form of "Dimitri".) ::Pavel: Cousin. Just got out of jail. Mentioned in Masks. ::Sima: Cousin. Can locate a car by its license plate number. Mentioned in It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World. ::Yura: Cousin. A mortician's apprentice which has been dying to meet Bo. Mentioned in Masks. * Accidentally received a "gift" from The Norn (Into the Dark). Said gift turned out to be a vial containing the Glamour powers of a Kitsune. The bottle spilled its contents on her right arm and the area became a bleeding rash. Afterwards, the Kitsune held Kenzi captive in a cave and imitated her to take over Kenzi's friendship with Bo and those in Bo's close circle. * Possessed the Staff of Righteousness temporarily, giving her a significant increase in strength and more combat skills than she originally had as a human. Had she accepted this right, she would have become Ruler of Forest Nymphs and Wood Sprites; however she declined (ConFaegion). Quotes Trivia * Kenzi's "aliases" were names mentioned once in Can't See the Fae-Rest. It was a comedic moment in the episode. In the storyline of the series, however, the character is recognized by and addressed as "Kenzi". * Dyson mentions that Kenzi is nearsighted and needs glasses (Original Skin). * Kenzi is deathly allergic to peanuts, as she revealed about herself in Original Skin, and by Bo in Faes Wide Shut. * Kenzi owes The Morrígan a favour which has not yet been determined because she struck a deal. She promised to do something – anything – as long as The Morrígan promised not to harm Nate. Appearances * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 Showcase synopsis Kenzi (Ksenia Solo) Kenzi is a street-smart human and Bo’s main confidante. Kenzi has developed a close connection to the fae world proving herself as a useful part of their cause, as a tougher- then-average human with a close and important network of Fae friends. Her savvy, pragmatic nature makes her protective of Bo, who can be tricked in ways that Kenzi cannot. Unlike Bo, Kenzi refuses to dwell on the darkness of her own past. She is a true survivor. Kenzi’s ongoing mission is simple: do whatever she can to protect Bo from a world that will never understand her as well as Kenzi. Category:Site administration Category:Content Category:Development and Production Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans